


Tuvok’s Secret

by Curator



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Vulcans are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator
Summary: Tuvok has a secret — and he trusts only one person onboard to keep it.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 96





	Tuvok’s Secret

At first, he would offer his reasoning. 

“Alternating modes of personal hygiene can be beneficial to overall health.”

“It is logical for any device to be operated by various crewmembers so differing usage patterns can uncover potential deficiencies.”

“The importance of —”

“Tuvok,” her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose, “it’s fine. I don’t mind that you want to use my bathtub.”

The occasional warm-water soak correlated to higher productivity and better quality sleep. This association became clear during the three months he lived in the captain’s quarters when she was quarantined. After that, his sonic shower became ... less appealing. 

He would bring his own soap and shampoo each time until she offered use of a shelf in her bathroom cabinet. Uneasy with the subtle subterfuge of the storage container of toiletries he would convey from his quarters to hers, he accepted, and added a towel from his own bathroom so it would no longer be necessary to dry off in her sonic shower. 

His discovery of the bubbles was entirely accidental. 

The slim container had toppled into the running water and, by the time he fished it out, a white, sweet-smelling foam was at least three centimeters thick above the water line. Unwilling to waste resources, he stepped in anyway.

It was what humans might call “incredible.”

He offered to replicate his own bubble bath, but the captain said he could continue to use hers. Wary of prying eyes on the replicator logs, he agreed and gave his thanks. 

This continued for quite some time until, perhaps not surprisingly, it was Mr. Paris who walked past his table in the mess hall and said, “Tuvok, does my nose deceive me or do you smell like lilacs?”

If he could have stiffened in his chair, he would have. 

Fortunately, Ms. Torres good-naturedly pushed Mr. Paris forward, noting, “If you have lilacs on the brain you could get me a few, you know.”

After that, he refrained from use of the bathtub for nearly a month until the captain called upon him in his quarters.

“Haven’t seen you off-duty much lately,” she said. 

“I have been quite busy with my reports.”

This was true, of course. Examination of security protocols deserved his utmost attention. 

“Well,” she pulled a box from behind her back, “when you have time, I brought you a little gift.”

He took the parcel and she departed his quarters. Curious, he removed the brightly-colored paper that surrounded whatever she had procured for him. 

It was a canister. Identifying text read: “Bubble bath, unscented.”

He arrived at her quarters almost immediately. 

“I wonder,” he said when she opened the door, “if I might —”

“I thought you’d never ask.” The corners of her mouth shifted in an upward direction. “I’ll be in holodeck two for the next hour. Take your time.”

“Captain, I assure you that I —”

She was already striding down the corridor. 

Humans, he thought as he turned on the tap and unzipped his jacket. A most ... interesting ... species.

A few minutes later, as he lowered himself into the odorless bubbles and warm water, he amended his conclusion. Humans were, indeed, interesting. And also, when so inclined, thoughtful ... and generous ... and quite kind.


End file.
